


Red Canary

by Infinite_J



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_J/pseuds/Infinite_J
Summary: When the Legends get an alert of someone time travelling, they go visit Team Flash. They'll be surprised to how this adventure turns out.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Sara Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Red Canary

"Captain Lance. I have discovered an anomaly." Gideon announce to the crew of the Waverider. 

"What do you mean an anomaly Gideon?" She asked approaching the control panel. 

"Someone has traveled from the year 2044 to the year 2018." She tells her, showing her where her scanners picked it up.

"Maybe it was Barry? Though he knows not to time travel like this-"

"I'm sorry Captain Lance but it is unlikely Barry Allen."

"And why is that?" Ray asked.

"I am unable to track speedsters travelling through time, especially Barry Allen."

"Of course, when Barry created Flashpoint we would have noticed time being changed." Nate commented. "So this person is traveling through time another way. We can rule out Magic as we were never able to track Damien Darhk."

"But wait, you said especially Barry. Why can you not track him." Sara asked.

"Barry Allen created me." Gideon stated simply. "He has specific protocols incase I fell into the wrong hands. Which has happened before."

"Barry created you?" Sara asked. "Why are you on the Waverider.

"After Barry Allen had reacquired me from Eobard Thawne he gave me to Rip Hunter after their first meeting. Rip gladly accepted me as he didn't like the Gus AI model he had." Gideon explained.

"Okay well I suppose we should check it out. At least give those in 2018 a heads up." Sara told the team. "So where did they travel to?"

"Central City."

"Again? We can go anytime, anywhere and we always end up in that crap-hole." Mick says in his usual annoyed attitude. 

"Can't be a coincidence? Time Travel in Barry's city." Ray points out. "I suggest a visit to STAR Labs is in order."

"Gideon set course for STAR Labs, 2018."

"Right away Captain."

* * *

"Barry! Come look at these new designs"

"Cisco, what more could you change?" Barry asked moving over to Cisco console. "You better not being adding a bunch of tech again. You went overboard then."

"I'll admit I may have went a bit crazy on version 4. But with this one I'm only adjusting the costume itself. See look here, more gold on the feet and hands to make you stand out more. Much more iconic. The emblem on your chest thinner and brighter. The suit itself I'm experimenting with a new material, to be more friction proof and lighter to help with speed."

"Fair enough Cisco. Fair en-" But Barry cut off when a breach was shifting in and out of the center of the Cortex. Almost glitching in and out of the room.

"What's happening?" Caitlin asked as she entered the Cortex and witnessing the breach trying to open.

"Not sure. Be ready for anything." Barry tells her. He doesn't dash for his flash suit, he has this feeling he doesn't need it. At that moment a woman falls through panting. She wore a red domino mask, her hood had seemed to fallen off her head, she wore a red leather jacket, highlighted with white lines. Her suit growing darker, her leather looking trousers going from red to black still highlighted with small white lines finally ended at her solid black boots. On her back stuck out two combat batons. Her nose started bleed as she looked up at them.

"I- I did it?" She panted as she looked around, getting to her feet. "What year is it?"

"2018." Barry says cautiously.

"I did do it!" She exclaims. Her excited face faltered. "I can't believe I did it." She only just realised her nose was bleeding. She wiped in away. "Well considering how far I just pushed myself I should be lucky."

"Who are you?" Barry asked eyeing her. Blonde hair and blue eyes reminded him of someone.

"You know that a great question." Said a voice behind the trio. They turn to fid Sara Lance followed by Ray Palmer and Nathan Heywood.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cisco asked turning in his chair.

"The Waverider picked up on an anomaly, time travel from the year 2044. Normally Gideon can only track changes to the timeline, she can't normally detect when someone is time traveling at that moment. So we decided we should come check it out." Ray told them, flashing them his usual happy grin.

"So you're from the future?" Barry asked the woman still standing in the centre of the room. "Hard to tell when a breach appears."

"Yeah. That's right. Yeah. Took me a while to get here. Many attempts actually. Should've just stolen the Waverider or Rips Time Sphere. Though that would've been too much effort." This earned her a few more confused looks.

"That still begs the question. Why are you here?" Sara asked her. 

"I mean I didn't mean to come this far back. This could cause some issues." The woman tells them, though it seemed like she was saying that to herself more than the people in front of her. "Mom told me not to try. Uncle Cisco told me not to try. William told me not to try. Aunt Felicity and Aunt Iris stressed not to. But I said I was only going to go back a day!"

"Uncle Cisco?" Cisco repeats.

"Aunt Felicity?" Sara comments

"Oh no. I shouldn't have said that. This is so not crash. Dad always said if I time travelled not tosay toomuch." She rambles, her speech becoming a little faced, almost inhumanly fast. "How am I goingto get back? I barelygot here? If I saytoo much I couldruin the timeline."

"Hey hey hey. Calm down. Just calm. Start by telling us your name." Barry says, taking a few steps closer to her. 

"Beca Allen."

"A-Allen?" He chokes out, caught off-guard.

"Yeah. Hi dad." She says smiling at him. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to come back I'm sorry!" She adds afraid he would get mad at her. 

"You're my kid." He says for a moment before smiling at her. "I have a kid." Then his smile turned into a frown. "You said Aunt Iris. Which means..." But he trails off.

"Iris isn't your mother." Caitlin finishes for him.

"Heavy." Cisco breathes out. 

"So who is your mom?" Ray asks.

"She shouldn't tell us. Isn't it a risk?" Sara says to them. 

"I think it might be... alright..." Kara starts to say before falling over, collapsing. Barry quickly catches her.

"Beca! Hey!" Barry says, Caitlin rushes to their side. Checking her.

"Get her to the med-bay. I'll do an exam." Caitlin tells him as he lifts her up.


End file.
